


November Christmas

by aprosebyanyothername



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mellivia December, mellivia bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprosebyanyothername/pseuds/aprosebyanyothername
Summary: Mellie is INTO the Christmas spirit and Olivia is NOT having it... or is she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mellivia December everyone!

The OPA office was bright and cheery, an extreme difference from how it normally was, cold and dark. Holiday music blared through the halls and into all the Gladiators’ offices. Olivia stared down at the client case she was reading over, scanning the same line over and over. She had been looking at the same page for 10 minutes, unable to continue because of the constant noise. Through her office’s glass doors, she could see Mellie, in a Santa hat, up on a ladder stringing together bunches of red and green Christmas lights onto hooks on the walls. She had been at it all day, hanging the mistletoe and the paper snowflakes from the ceiling and in doorways.

 

“We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…” Mellie trailed off, continuing to hum to herself. Olivia had had enough.

 

“Mellie! I know that you're excited for Christmas but it's only November!” Olivia yelled out to her, annoyed. Mellie’s smile turned to a frown as she walked over to her laptop and paused the music that had been coming from its speakers. She walked over to Olivia's door and pulled it open.

 

“Liv,” Mellie said, closing her eyes and inhaling, “I have suffered through enough Christmases with him than I can express. I want to fit as much holiday cheer into this year as I can possibly manage, while I am still happy.”

 

“I get that, Mellie,” Olivia said, “but could you at least tone it down a little bit? I'm trying to get some things done.”

 

“How about this, Liv… You help me hang lights and put up snowflakes on our ceiling and then I quiet down so you can work on whatever it is you're doing,” Mellie said, holding back her smile.

 

They got to work right away, with the lights and the tinsel and the snowflakes. As they spun around the office spreading their joy, they heard the chime ahs, of the elevator signaling someone at their floor.

 

“A client?” Olivia said skeptically, “this time of year?” They peered through the glass doors as the elevator slid open and revealed a jubilant Quinn and Charlie with a massive tree that towered above them, almost getting snapped off at the top because of the ceiling being too low while they were holding it up. They brought it into the main area of the office before setting it down, sideways, on the ground. Quinn and Charlie jogged back to the elevator before it closed and came back out hauling two bags of presents behind them. As Olivia and Mellie looked on in stunned silence, the two got to work standing the tree on its stand and making sure it was put up straight and was sturdy. They set out the presents and made sure that they looked nice before scurrying off back into the elevator without saying a word. Through the glass Olivia could see Quinn make an excited thumbs up at her before the doors slid shut.

 

As soon as the doors shut Mellie and Olivia looked at each other, trying to process what had just happened. Olivia walked over the the tree the had abruptly appeared and picked out a paper card from the dark green branches.

 

It was a plain off-white card with a picture of green and red holly on the front. Inside was one sentence, 

 

Have fun decorating!

 

-Quinn

 

Olivia laughed before handing the card to Mellie so she could read it. Soon enough the elevator bell dinged again and the doors glided open revealing large plastic containers. The two women rushed over to them and dragged them out of the lift and brought next to the tree. When they took off the lids, inside were dozens and dozens of beautiful glass ornaments of different shapes and sizes. Mellie gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, smiling.

 

“This is incredible, Liv!” She exclaimed turning to face her, “was this you?”

 

“No, I had no idea they were going to do any of this” she said, chuckling.

 

They got back to work, but now with the extra decorating to do Olivia got distracted.

 

“Hey, Mellie, do you think that-” Olivia started before Mellie snuck up behind her and managed to get a Santa hat onto Olivia's head. Olivia whipped around, startled, before laughing and falling into Mellie’s arms, crying with laughter. They stayed there together, hysterical and enjoying each other's company before they separated and started hanging the ornaments on the tree again.

 

They finished everything late, around 8:30. It was dark outside and Mellie sat on the couch in Olivia's office sipping hot chocolate out of a winter mug. Olivia paced around the conference room talking to Quinn on the phone.

 

“Quinn! What were you thinking?” Olivia half-scolded, “You realize this tree is going to die weeks before Christmas at this rate and then we'll have to get another one?” Quinn was silent but Olivia was pretty sure she could make out Charlie giggling in the background. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled, “Anyway,” (she lowered her voice), “thank you Quinn, we had a really good time.”

 

“Gladiators in suits, right Liv?” Quinn said happily. Quinn had been using that phrase way too much lately and not always in the right context but no one at the office had the heart to tell her so.

 

“Goodbye Quinn,” Olivia said, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Once she hung up she walked back to Mellie and the sat down together. Mellie passed the mug to Olivia and she took a long sip. When she pulled the mug away and handed it back to Mellie, Mellie noticed some whipped cream on the tip of Olivia's nose.

 

She threw her head back, laughing, “You have a little something there,” she said, still chuckling, “here, I'll get it for you.” She wiped the whipped cream off of Olivia's nose and showed it to her. Olivia giggled before Mellie wiped her finger in a napkin in her hand. 

 

The two talked into the night before falling asleep next to each other, Mellie’s head resting on Olivia's shoulder.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning they woke up to the sound of more Christmas music (Mellie had set her phone alarm to “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen”).

 

Mellie woke up first because she had been holding her phone in her hand when the alarm went off. She moved away from Olivia, stretched, and yawned loudly. Olivia opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing them and yawning as well. Mellie quickly scrambled to turn off the alarm on her phone, as it was blaring loudly right next to them. 

 

“What is that noise?” Olivia asked before looking over to see what Mellie was doing.

 

“I just figured that since we've started decorating for Christmas that I should really commit to the Christmas spirit.” Mellie defended herself.

 

“Mellie…” Olivia started, “that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life,” she said with a smile, “and I absolutely love it.”

 

Mellie chuckled before finally turning the song off and tossing her phone back on the couch. She stretched again before the both walked into the main area of the office to admire the tree and decorations from the day before. Olivia was standing closely next to her so she decided to put her arm around her. They stood and admired their handiwork, Olivia silently thanking Quinn for letting her spend all this time with Mellie, and Mellie silently thanking Olivia for helping her have her best Christmas she could possibly ask for.

 

 

 

Out of one of the branches on the tree a little wire stuck out. It transmitted both a video and audio feed to a computer in another location. At the other location, staring attentively at a monster sat Huck, Charlie, and Quinn huddled around, sharing a blanket feeling happy with themselves for setting all of these Christmas festivities up.


End file.
